Do you think he likes me?
by Hpravlover
Summary: Katie just broke up with her ex- boyfriend. And she is looking for comfort. Guess who is there for her? Find out reading this.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I made Katie and Oliver the same year. Set on POA so they're both 7th years. Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia are 5th years and Harry is a 3rd year

3rd person POV  
It was past midnight. No one was left in the common room exept Oliver who was doing his homework. Then he heard the door open and turned to see who it was. Then it hit him. He saw her standing there, her eyes red like she was crying for hours.

"Katie what happened?" He asked

"he...he...he broke up with me" she said in-between sobs.

"Roger? I'm going to kill him. Wait until Fred and George hear about this.."

"No Oliver" she interupted "he doesn't deserve this. I'll show him what he's lost. I'm going to kick his butt on the Quidditch Field. As I said he'll se what he's lost."

"Come here" he said and motioned to her to sit on the couch next to him "Cry all you want Kates" he whispered to her.

"Thanks Ollie" she said. "You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

They stayed like this for hours and Katie and Oliver finally fell asleep.

Next morning.

"Olie wake up. Wake up Olie. Come on we've got to wake up before someone see's us"

"Uh.. What time is it?"

"Six am"

"Six am? Six bloody am? We've got practise at 5 am. We slept over. What will the others think? Meet me down here in 10 minutes in your Quidditch robes so we can go"

"ok"

* * *

"Ready?" he asked and Katie just nodded. They walked together to the quidditch pitch in an awkward silence. Both were glad when they came to the Quidditch pitch. The others were in the locker room waiting for them.

"Oh, so you decided to join us" Fred said

"Couldn't someone of you just wake us up when you came downstirs?" Katie asked

"First it was 4:50 am when we woke up Kates. 4:50 bloody am. We all were tired. Besides you looked to cute together." Angelina said in a "duh" voice.

"Sooooo cute" Alicia said

"You two" Started Katie pointing at the two girls "and I are going to have a little chat once we get back to your dorm." she said angrily.

" ok everybody out on the pitch. We need to practise. Before this I need to tell you something. We've got to win the cup this year. It's my last year as captain and as we've got the best team Gryffindor has ever seen we've got every right to win the Cup. We've got 3 amazing chasers-

"Oh Oliver..."

"We've got two amazing beaters"

"come on Olie you're making us blush" the twins said in inusion.

"The best seeker Gryffindor has seen in years and well... me. Now. Off to the pitch."

Practise went great. Everybody was doing his best and Oliver couldn't be more happier.

* * *

Katie POV  
"Thank God it's Saturday." I said

"Yeah" Angie replied

"Now lets go to your dorm girls to have the little chat I told you" I said once we finished our showers and we were all dressed.

"Should I be scared or not?"asked Alicia as we were walking.

"Bubblegum" Angie said the password to the Fat Lady.

"Now up" In demanded. Once we were in the dorm and I made sure the door was closed I said "What was that about when you said we looked cute together?"

"It's simple. I was going downstairs and then I saw you two. I couldn't wake you up and ruin a moment like this. So I told the others to don't wake you up" Angie said.

"Do you think he likes me?" I asked

"Do we think? Do we think? We don't have to think anything, it's obvious that he likes you. Only you can't see it." Leesha said

"he also can't see that you like him." Angie said. In a "duh it's obvious" voice.

"Should I tell him?"

"I think you should wait a bit. Just flirt with him. But don't go out with other boys. Even if Cedric-sex-God-Diggory asks you. "

"Now we're going downstairs. Don't say anything to the others" I warned them.

"So how did the little chat go?" asked Fred

"Just shut up" Ang said and sat next to him. Leesh sat next to George so the only available seat was next to Olive. "I'm going to kill those two" I thought But Oliver seems to enjoy it.

"When is the next Hogsmeade visit?" I asked

"Next weekend" One of the twins said.

"do you want to go with me Kates?" Ol asked. OMG he asked me! If you could see the look on Anges and Leeshas faces.

"Sure Ol." I replied. Then I leaned down and whispered in his ear "like on a date?"

"Yes" he whispered back.

A/N: Should I write more? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
A/N:Thanks for the reviews of the previews chapter! They made my day!

* * *

Katie POV  
"I'm going to sleep. "Coming girls?"I asked. "yeah sure"they responded together. "Night boys""Night"

"OMG girls he asked me out on a date!" I said almost screaming. "We know! We have to see what clothes you have. And shoes and everything."Ang said.

"Relax Angie. We have the whole week to do this. Now let's wait until some Weasley twins ask you two."

"Who said we want to be asked out by the twins? And who said they wanted to ask us?"

"Leesha I'm not stupid and you know it. I've seen the way you look at them and I've also seen the way they look at you. They TOTALLY like you two Just wait." I said and I saw the smiles on their faces. " I'm going to sleep. Get out now. Night." "Night." they both yelled at me.

* * *

Oliver POV  
I asked her out. I can't belive I did it. I asked the girl I fancied since our fourth year out. "Oh little Olliekins asked Katie out. Do you belive it my dear brother?" Oh God. Here it comes. "No, my dear brother. I can't belive it. He took the courage he had and asked her out. On a date.". I was surprised. How did they know it was like a date. They shouldn't know. Only Katie and I should know that.

"Wait a minute. Who said I asked her out on a date?" I asked them. "We could just go as friends" I lied to them.

"Oh Ollie we all know you asked her out on a date. Not just as friends. Besides if we flirt a bit with Angie and Leesh we'll know the truth. Or if you want you can just admit it." one of the twins said.

"Ok. I admit it. I asked her out on a date. Now tomorrow you ask Ang and Leesha so you won't disturb us on our date on Saturday. And I know you like them so just ask them out."

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. I can't wait until the weekend. I went to the Great Hall and saw Katie. "That's weird" I thought "she's never so early downstairs."

"Good morning Kates. How come you are so early?" I asked

"I couldn't sleep so I came here. Do you want eggs?"

"No, thanks. I'll get some cereal. Remember practise today at seven." I said and she just rolled her eyes. "Hey I saw that" we started laughing.

"What's so funny guys?" Angelina asked

"Nothing important." I said. "Practise tonight at seven." That earned me angry looks from everyone, even Katie. "I've got to go to class." I said and stood up. "Don't forget to tell Harry." I said.

* * *

Katie POV  
"Good practise guys" Oliver said. I went to the girls locker room to have a shower but the only showers that worked were taken by Ang and Leesha. Finally they finished and I got the chance to have my shower.

"Sorry Kates, but we've got to go. Potions essay" I heard Leesh say. Of course if you leave your homework for the last minute that's what happens. "Ok, you go. See ya in the common room." I yelled to them. When I got out I saw that my shirt was missing. Now I had to go to the locker room to get the extra shirt I always have there with only my pants and bra on. But it was my only choise. So I went.

"ahem" I heard from behind me. If it's Oliver, I'm going to kill the girls.

"Who's there?" I asked without turning my back. "Oliver". I'm sure the girls must be laughing now.

"Just a second Oliver." I said and I put my shirt on. "So how come you stay so late here?"

"The others took their time having their showers." he explained to me.

"The girls too. Oh God they planned it all together."

"What?" Oliver asked a bit confused. It's kinda cute I thought.

"They've been waiting for AGES until we get together. We'll plan something together to get them with the twins. Wat'cha think?"

"Sure, why not. The made me see you in your bra and pants. And I'm sure they're laughing right now in the Common Room. The twins told me they had a potions essay. We have NEWTs at the end of the year. We must study more than them." He said.

"Yeah, we should be studying right now. Wait you said they had a potions essay."

"Yeah I did."

"They surely planned it all together. The girls said the same thing. What are we going to do to get them all together?" I asked.

* * *

Oliver POV

So now we're heading to the Common Room like nothing happened.

"Butterbeer" I said the password to the Fat Lady and we got in. No one was there. "What time is it?" I heard Katie say. "It must be late. The place is deserted." "It's 12 am. Thank God no one found us whilw we were walking or we would be dead now."

"I'm going to sleep. Night Oliver." "Night Kates" I said and gave her a hug.

* * *

So what do you think?What are they going to do to get them together? I don't know. So you should give me some ideas. So review!


End file.
